Break (ability)
casts Break in Final Fantasy IV Advance.]] Break (ブレイク, Bureiku), sometimes translated as Stone, is a recurring Black Magic spell from the series. It inflicts the Petrify status effect on one target. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Break', also known as BRAK in the Famicom release, is a level 7 Black Magic spell which inflicts Petrify on a single enemy. The spell can be bought at Gaia and can only be learnt by the Black Wizard job class. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 30 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II '''Break' is a Black Magic spell which inflicts Petrify on one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Break by having them use the Break Tome (called the Break Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III Two Break spells are available the Black Magic Level 4 spell which only turns one enemy into stone and the Black Magic Level 7 spell Breakga which turns all enemies into stone. Only Black Mages, Maguses, Sages, and Onion Knights can use this spell. Final Fantasy IV '''Break' costs 15 MP and can be multi-targeted, unusual for what is essentially an Instant Death spell. It is learned by Rydia and Palom at levels 49 and 36, respectively. A condition called "Slowing Petrify" exists in the game; spells that inflict Slowing Petrify (such as Ray) have to be cast thrice on a person before full Petrify takes effect. Until that point, party members can act normally. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Fusoya, Palom, and Rydia can learn this spell. It inflicts the Petrify status. Final Fantasy V '''Break' is a Level 4 Black Magic. It can be used with Spellblade to great effect, and the summon Catoblepas uses it as well when summoned. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Break' is learned from the Esper Shoat at a rate of x5. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Break' is the second spell learned from the Contain Materia, which inflicts Earth-elemental damage as well as Petrify. Also used by Safer Sephiroth. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Break' is a Status Magic spell that can be Drawn and cast or Junctioned to stats. ''Final Fantasy IX Break is Black Magic learned by Vivi. Final Fantasy X '''Break' is a spell that is only cast by some enemies, most notably by Seymour Natus. It inflicts Petrification. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Break' is an Arcana spell learned by the Dark Knight Dressphere, requiring Confuse to be mastered and taking 40 AP to master, as well as costing 20 MP to cast. Break can also be used via Yuna's Festival-Goer Dressphere ability Flare Geta or by equipping the Mortal Coil Garment Grid. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Break' is an earth based magic that causes petrification. It can be cast by only four notorious monsters in the entire game: Cernunnos, Lumber Jack, Nightmare Worm, and Ouryu. Far more common, though, is Breakga (which petrifies a whole alliance of players). Much to the woe of players, Break is an enemy-only spell. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Break' is a Time Magick spell. It inflicts the status Petrify to a target, which in the game is a form of Gradual Petrify. This Time Magick 3 License was listed as Time Magick 6 License in the International Zodiac Job System version and can only be used by the Time Mage class. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Break' is used by a Bangaa Bishop when the Snake Staff is equipped, and requires 300 AP to master. It halts a target's metabolism and turns them to stone. Gallery File:Break-FFVA.png|Break in Final Fantasy V File:BreakFF6.png|Break in Final Fantasy VI File:FFVII Break.png|Break in Final Fantasy VII File:FFVIII Break.png|Break in Final Fantasy VIII de:Stein